In wireless local area network (WLAN) deployments, radio events, such as, radar events, are detected regularly. However, there often occur false detections of radar events. Sometimes, a radar event is not detected by access points in the WLAN at all. Currently, whenever an access point (AP) in the WLAN detects a radio event, the detecting access point will switch its operating channel to a different channel for a minimum amount of time to comply with IEEE 802.11 standards, whereas other APs that failed to detect the radio event continue operating on the same channel.